Natsume's Diary Gakuen Alice
by Jade Eyed
Summary: This is a little something for Natsume's birthday today! Ily Natsume! I made it start from when he's 13 years old to 20 years old. R&R NxM Tribute to Natsume
1. Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters, full stop.

Introduction: This is just a diary I made up with Natsume's birthdays for every year. I was kind of panicking of what to do for his birthday, as you can probably tell I'm Natsume's number 1 fan ; I decided to do a fanfiction series of all his birthdays starting from 13. Enjoy them! R&R and please give me advice on what to do for the next chapters.

**Natsume's Diary**

Chapter 1: Thirteen

27 Nov 2009

Dear diary,

Today I turned 13. Don't know what's so special about it but apparently everyone else do. Today I was in a little bit of pain and a little bit of happiness. But as usual I didn't dare to show emotion. I told Mikan to keep his birthday a secret but she didn't listen (as usual) and she blabbed it out to everyone. Mikan sang a weird birthday song and I got pissed because it sounded pretty mean. I felt old as soon as she sang it. Let me write down what she sang.

_Happy birthday to you!_

_You're 102!_

_You look like a turtle!_

_And you smell like one too!_

I didn't mind about the turtle bit but the 102 bit made me feel old so I kicked her in the butt. Apparently she didn't mind and I asked her why she wasn't whining and she said…

"_It's your birthday today so you deserve to be treated nicely to and not complained to."_

I kind of blushed but made it go away straight away. I just turned around and then all of a sudden I felt a tiny little punch. Barely felt it but since it was weak I knew it was Mikan. I asked her what she was doing and then she told me she had to give me 13 birthday punches. I felt like laughing my head off at how weak she was.

But then Hotaru came and saw me about to hit Mikan on the head and quickly shot her baka gun at me. She told me not to harass Mikan and then she decided to make my 13 birthday punches into 13 birthday shots. She shot me 13 times and then 1 extra for more pain. Man she really is cold hearted… But anyways, I was in pain for about 2 hours until I decided to play a trick on Mikan. I walked behind her and touched her butt and then quickly turned around and walked off. Mikan knew it was me and yelled out my name. Hotaru meant what she said and wet me with her giant elephant. I knew I shouldn't make Hotaru go on fire so I just shook myself dry and walked over to Luca.

The whole day was pretty fun and I kind of was never bored… which is highly unlike me.

-Hyuuga Natsume


	2. Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters, full stop.

**Natsume's Diary**

Chapter 2: Fourteen

27 November 2010

Dear Diary,

Today I turned 14 and Mikan made an even bigger deal about it than anyone else. She would always treat me like royalty and tell me to play along because birthday people deserve to be treated like royalty for a day. But then she added in…

"_Even though you don't treat me like royalty on my birthday…"_

I seriously wanted to apologize to her but I said nothing and just played along.

Mikan got into more trouble than normal… for some reason a lot of people started to push her around and I saw it. She didn't want to admit but I brought it out of her later.

As soon as I saw Permy's brother grab Mikan and throw her to the ground and then start to kick her, I got extremely pissed off and walked up to him. I told him to leave her alone or I'll burn him black. He didn't listen and kicked her again. I got pissed off and since he didn't listen to my warning, I decided to be like Hotaru and not give him a second chance, I burnt him black but I made sure I didn't burn him too much. That person is now in the Alice Academy hospital. I don't feel guilty at all at what I did to him because he deserved it. But then Mikan acted like nothing happened and started to treat me like royalty again.

Hotaru's punches have gotten harder by the year. And I think she told everyone to give me birthday punches because everyone I know (and that's a lot) gave me birthday punches and now my arms are really sore.

-Hyuuga Natsume


	3. Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters (except for Amii), full stop.

**Natsume's Diary**

Chapter 3: Fifteen

27 November 2011

Dear Diary,

Today I turned 15. No one really bothered to do much. Except for birthday punches. If Mikan didn't come in Alice Academy and change my life… I would have burned every single person who touched me. But Mikan changed me so much. We have a new student for this year and onwards, her name is Kyusainotta Amii and she has the Fire Alice, like me. She became Mikan and Hotaru's very good friend and would always stick by their sides. She's a quiet one and is a little bit like Hotaru in classes but when it's free time or lunch and recess, she's wild like Mikan. But when she's angry she's a little bit like me…

Mikan introduced Amii to me and Luca, and Amii suddenly wouldn't stop talking to us during free time. It's almost like she's trying to become popular but is failing. Not many people like her, just Mikan and Hotaru. I kind of feel sorry for her. When she found out it was my birthday today she started squealing and jumping up and down saying repeatedly and rather quickly…

"_OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!"_

She gave me soft punches admitting she doesn't feel comfortable to touch guys much and I noticed she was kind of shaking when she was giving me my birthday punches. Mikan heard her confession and decided to make ME the person to help her get used to touching guys. OUT OF ALL GUYS WHY ME?!

-Hyuuga Natsume


	4. Sixteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters (except for Amii), full stop.

**Natsume's Diary**

Chapter 4: Sixteen

27 November 2012

Dear Diary,

Today I turned 16. Mikan was so stupid, as always. She thought that a sweet sixteen was for guys too! How stupid is she? She's like…

_HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN NATSUME!!_

And I full on smacked her in the head and told her I'm not a girl. Then she got all confused and started rubbing the bump I gave her. Amii is still quiet but she's getting a bit used to guys. Thanks to me and Mikan… Ok… thanks to Mikan. But she made me help so don't I count in this?

I didn't get any birthday punches from Mikan, which is weird. Hotaru gave me too many. She used her Baka cannon on me this time and said since I'm 16 and not 13, I should be able to handle the pain but I seriously couldn't! Man I must be weak! But Hotaru's gun is enough pain and the cannon has 3 times as much pain as the gun does.

Mikan has been awfully quiet and I think there's something wrong but she won't tell me anything. But I'll drag it out of her *evil laugh*.

I heard that next year we're going to have a new student. We don't know any details about this new student like if it's a male or female ECT. Everyone is excited for the newcomer. Everyone except me, of course. I've experienced plenty of newcomers. Mikan, Hotaru, Amii, and plenty more. I just don't understand why people would want to come in this Academy… I wonder what Alice she or he has…

-Hyuuga Natsume


	5. Seventeen

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters (except for Amii and Kyashii), full stop.

**Natsume's Diary**

Chapter 5: Seventeen

27 November 2013

Dear Diary,

Today I turned 17. Mikan wrote me this HUGE birthday card. She bought it from Central Town. It was so long that Hotaru added pages in for Mikan. Mikan wrote over 5 pages for me.

We also got a new student. Her name is Yamashita Kyashii. Her Alice is Teleportation and she's a little bit like Hotaru: Emotionless. Since her Alice is Teleportation, she likes to scare people. But sadly, it's only ME she likes to scare. She's EXACTLY like Hotaru! And once again the girls pick on me .

Kyashii told me that her name is said as Cathy in English and then she asked me what my name was said as in English and I told her I have no idea. Kyashii told me about her siblings. She told me she has a big sister named Ridia which is said as Lidia in English.

When she found out it was my birthday today, she started shooting me with her invention (I think Hotaru made it for her), the Birthday Gun. It shoots ice-cream cakes so I was FREEZING and dirty after she shot me 17 times. I find it weird how every time Kyashii and Amii look at each other, it's almost like there's no one else in the world except them. Maybe they know each other…

-Hyuuga Natsume


	6. Eighteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters (except for Amii and Kyashii), full stop.

**Natsume's Diary**

Chapter 6: Eighteen

27 November 2014

Today I turned 18. This time instead of one person making a huge deal about it, the whole class did! They all were saying congratulations for my first year of an adult. I don't see anything cool about being an adult. Except I have a lot more power than I did when I was smaller.

Everyone threw me a surprise party and I wasn't very surprised because I cold hear Mikan and Amii giggling. I opened the door and then all of a sudden, SURPRISE!! I didn't listen and just walked over to my favorite spot: the window sill. Amii and Mikan came up to me, still giggling, and asked if they surprised you and I decided to be sarcastic and told them I was. But Kyashii and Hotaru saw right through me and shot me with their guns. That's when Mikan and Amii started bursting out laughing.

Koko asked Permy to be his girlfriend the day before my birthday and they were always sticking together and holding hands. Luca asked Hotaru to be his girlfriend a week before my birthday and I'm planning on asking Mikan to be my girlfriend on Christmas.

Alice Academy changed the room positions. It is now no roommates and a boy's room is next to a girl's room. My room is in between Mikan's and Amii's.

-Hyuuga Natsume


	7. Nineteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters (except for Amii and Kyashii), full stop.

**Natsume's Diary**

Chapter 7: Nineteen

27 November 2015

Today I turned 19. This time no one was making a big deal. Mikan told me that 20 is better than 19 so they were all saving their excitement for next year. I find it weird how there are special ages…

A week after my 18th birthday, I asked Mikan to be my girlfriend. Believe it or not, SHE SAID YES! I'm now never shy to show my feelings to her like I was before.

Amii has become hungrier by the week. She chooses favorite foods weekly and this week her favorite food is cheesecake. She can't stop eating cheesecake. One of these days she's going to get so fat that she won't even be able to move. I'll be there to laugh at her .

I found out that all the awkwardness between Amii and Kyashii was because they were long lost childhood friends and they never expected to both have Alice's.

Anna and Iinchou are falling in love I think. Maybe Iinchou is going to ask Anna out. And so far, Koko looks extremely jealous. He's still with Permy but every time he sees Anna and Iinchou go all mushy, he glares at Iinchou. Maybe he's getting a crush on Anna…

-Hyuuga Natsume


	8. Twenty

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters (except for Amii and Kyashii), full stop.

**Natsume's Diary**

Chapter 8: Twenty

Today I turned 20. And I finished school as well. I live in a mansion with Luca, Mikan and Hotaru. Amii and Kyashii live next to us in a 2 story house and they come over for dinner a lot. I am married to Mikan and so I share a room with her. Luca is a bit shy to ask Hotaru to be his wife so they don't share a room.

Amii has a boyfriend with an Alice but he didn't go to Alice Academy. His name is Sawachika Wiruson. Kyashii keeps repeating to everyone she's not getting a boyfriend until she's ready for one.

Koko ended up breaking up with Permy and married Anna. They just got married last week and so they're still fresh. Me and Mikan got married 2 months ago. About a week after our graduation. We haven't heard from Permy or Iinchou but we don't mind. Koko and Anna live near us but not next to us.

I'm quite proud of this: I got Mikan pregnant. She's due in 2 months and I just can't wait for a child. We've already decided on names. If it's a girl: Yakumo. If it's a boy: Kenji. Mikan gets bored easily but she's not allowed to work a lot. Me and Luca work together at an electronics store. I can't remember what it's called but it's really good pay.

-Hyuuga Natsume


End file.
